freedom_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom
is a 2006 hard science fiction OVA series animated by Sunrise to promote Nissin Cup Noodle. Synopsis In the 23rd century, mankind has fled earth and emigrated to the moon. The last outpost of civilization is the Lunar Republic of Eden, where the omnipresent Citizens Administration Council grants residents everything they need. However, what if you discovered that everything that you ever believed was a lie? A single photograph with an inscribed message, found inside a rocket launched from Earth, leads a group of young men to question the council ruling the seemingly utopian city. To what lengths would you go to discover the true meaning of Freedom? FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION Blu-Ray (MANB8063) Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Freedom episodes Characters Lunar Republic of Eden *Takeru *Kazuma *Bismarck *Taira *Junk Shop Guy *Chiyo Freedom Ward *Alan Earth *Ao *Ricky Mechanic Lunar Republic of Eden Trikes Rovers Spacecraft Earth Road Vehicles *Chimpster's Bus Spacecraft *Saturn V Production The anime was created and presented by the Freedom Committee. Among the Freedom Comittee are the following; acclaimed director Shuhei Morita (of Kakurenbo fame), Katsuhiro Otomo (notable for being the creator of many famous manga and anime such as Akira and Steamboy) who did the original character and mechanical designs with character designers Daisuke Sajiki & Atsushi Irie and mechanical designer Yasumitsu Suetake respectively, Satoshi Takatsu did the planning and original story with series planners, Dai Sato and Katsuhiko Shiba, Takshi Watabe, Yoshiro Sono with the art setting done by Tomoyuki Aoki and the music was composed by Yoshihiro Ike. Anime News Network Release It is licensed on DVD and Blu-ray by BANDAI VISUAL CO., LTD, on their Honnemise label via Manga Entertainment in the UK & Ireland and Madman Entertainment in Australia & New Zealand. The 3 Disc collector's edition, titled FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION, was released by Manga Entertainment on October 10, 2008. It comes in a standard Blu-Ray Amaray case with the cover illustration featuring Takeru drawn by Daisuke Sajiki.. The Amaray case is contained within a laminated cardboard slip case that has an identical illustration. This edition includes the Blu-Ray disc with all 7 episodes, the prologue and bonus features as well as the DVD version with the same content exceptbonus features are on the second DVD disc. The bonus features included: *Prologue (Included on DVD Disc One) *Introduction Trailer *Freedom Digests *Talking About Freedom Session 1 & 2 *Freedom In The USA 1 & 2 *Another Vehicle Race *Nisin Cup Noodle TV Commercial Digest *Freedom: The Hope *Fly Me To The Moon 1 & 2 *Next Episode Trailers *Messages From The Characters *Opening Credits And Closing Credits In addition to bonus features, FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION also included four post cards. Manga UK, Cinehouse There is also QR code on the case and box. FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION was also released by Manga Entertainment as the two DVDs and without the Blu-Ray, coming in a clear DVD Amaray case.Manga UK, Amazon.co.uk Gallery Freedom|FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION Trailer Freedom-The-Complete-Collection MangaEntertainment RB-Blu-Ray-Cover-Front.jpg|FREEDOM THE COMPLETE COLLECTION Front Cover Freedom1-BandaiEntertainment-R1DVDCover.jpg|Region 1 Volume 1 Cover Notes & Trivia References Category:Freedom Project